


Metalocaypse Imagines

by DynamesVirtue



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Dethklok imagines, Fluff, Gen, Imagines, maybe smut, metalocalypse imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamesVirtue/pseuds/DynamesVirtue
Summary: Just a series of imagines/Reader Inserts taken from my tumblr blog: imagine-dethklok-scenerios.tumblr.comIf you have a request please submit it there! :)Also Magnus will be included in every imagine about the band, unless asked not to.
Relationships: Abigail Remeltindtdrinc/Reader, Charles Foster Offdensen/Reader, Magnus Hammersmith/Reader, Nathan Explosion/Reader, Pickles the Drummer/Reader, Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Reader, Toki Wartooth/Reader, William Murderface/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Small but Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: How'd the band members react if them and their smol!s/o who's all shy n shit watch an unruly klockateer diss them specifically and they go up to them, beckon them down to eye level, grab their mask, & threaten them with the fire of hell in their eyes

**_Nathan_** : ohhh Boy that was one of the hottest things he’s ever seen you do. He might have a boner right then and there. Here’s to hoping you’re this aggressive in bed. Actually.. Nathan would just walk over to you without saying a word, throw you over his shoulders as you continued to yell at the Klockateer while making his way to his room. 

_**Pickles**_ : Boy oh Boy he was pissed when he heard a klokateer diss his fly girl like that. He was about to hit the Klokateer with the closest thing nearby which was of course a wine bottle. But before he swung, you were already telling him off, even grabbing his mask. Seeing you so angry and assertive like this was new for him and it made him.. Hot. Once you had your aggressive fill, he pulls you aside and kisses you on the lips. “You know… that was hot out there… Maybe you can do that to me sometimes babe.” 

**Skwisgaar:** He arched his brow in curiosity as his very small and very shy S/O grabbed the tall Klokateer by the mask to her level. Skwisgaar kept a neutral face for the most part, seeing what the Klokateer would do next as you barked in his face. It was when the klokateer tried to back off that he smirked. It was definitely a turn on, but not much like Nathan or Pickles. Once you put him in his place, Skwisgaar walked over and pinned you to the wall. Leaning down he whispered in your ear. “That was ams hot. Maybes you should trys that on me next time we’re in bed together?” 

**_Toki_** : This ball of sunshine was easily impressed when you got in the Klokateer’s face. You were just like him!! Out of the boys, he was the only one who thought it was cute as you assertively got in the Klokateer’s face. Eventually he started started to yell with you. How dare they diss his S/O of all people? Doesn’t that Klokateer know who he’s working for?! It was when Toki started to violently punch and kick the guy that You pulled him away, letting the other Klokateers take away the possibly dying body. Toki gave the body a dirty look before he felt your hands gently pull him into a kiss, calming him down. “S/O you;re so amazing! I didn’t know something as sweet as you can be so mean!” He smiled. 

_**Murderface**_ : William was impressed to say the least, but he has a but of jealousy hidden within him. His sweet little S/O had a mean assertive side, something that he lacked. That means they could put someone in their place if they wanted to… Including him. He got a little scared at that point. He didn’t want his S/O to be a bitch, but he would be lying if it wasn’t a bit sexy to see S/O get so assertive. After you are done with the Klokateer, he slyly put his arm around your small figure. “Scchee I knew you gotchs this handled. I would have intervened but you already had it in the bag dollface.” 

**_Bonus Round_** _**Magnus**_ : Like Skwisgaar, He would stay back and watch the event unfold before him. His sweet S/O has a bit of a temper. How cute. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed he watched you dragged that Klokateer into the dirt. Almost literally. Seeing you like this stirred something in him. Sexual sure, but that dominance in you made him swell in pride. Though he didn’t want you to get any ideas of using it on him so he’ll have to keep that in check. Once he felt like your little rant should be over with, Magnus walked over and pushed the Klokateer aside, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “Come on Babe, he isn’t even worth your time.” He stated, giving you a kiss on the cheek. 


	2. Yandere!Magnus HC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: If it's not too much trouble, could we get some headcanons/thoughts on a Yandere!Magnus? (it's so awesome to see another Dethklok imagine blog, keep it up!)

Yandere!Magnus 

  * If you thought he had control issues before then you in for a big treat.
  * When you first met him, he was actually kind of charming. He was a good listener, attentive, caring even. But usually it was only the two of you. 
  * Once the band started to get nosy into Magnus’ relationsthip to his lady/Guy Friend it kinda went down hill from there. 
  * You didn’t have many friends, sure acquaintances here and there, and you didn’t kept contact with your family which was a huge plus for Magnus. Having you all to himself with no distractions was perfect. 
  * But bringing you around the band means getting to know them… and be friending them.. 
  * and spending time with them.. when it should only be just _Him_. 
  * You didn’t seem to notice as Magnus was constantly around you, especially when with the other guys. He was always watching. 
  * When one of the Klokateer took a liking to you, Magnus immediately pulled him aside.. Let’s say He wasn’t coming back. 
  * If that Swede ever got too close, even if it wasn’t sexual intent, Magnus would snatch you away from him. If he even touch you (which he usually didn’t) Magnus would 100% Stab him or worse: stab him in Skwissgarr’s billion dollar hands.
  * Magnus would pretend to warn you about the guys to make sure he’s the only one you latch to. 
  * When Magnus comes back to you all bloody and bruised as well as his eye is now blind, He lied and claims that when trying to correct the drum pattern when Nathan got crazy on him. Magnus states he stabbed Nathan in self defense as he attacked him. 
  * He told you that you shouldn’t go near the boys again, seeing what they did to him, they might do to you too. 
  * You were reluctant at first but seeing how hurt he was, you believed in him. Just like he wanted.
  * You fell right into his web just as planned. He saw the worried look on your face and wrapped his arms around you and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry, at least you have me.”




	3. Tuff but Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: How would Dethklok react to learning that their rough and tumble s/o has a singing voice like a freaking angel?

**_Nathan:_** Is impressed but not by much. While your voice is beautiful it’s not brutal enough especially with the way you look and act. He’ll definitely have you in for a session, maybe even feature you in a Single EP. Remember Dethklok doesn’t collab with anyone, but he might with a song or two with you. But he’ll help you make you sound more brutal. 

_**Pickles:**_ Dude is in awe. With your rough and tough exterior who knew that you had that voice inside you. At first he swore he was high because he’s never heard you sound like that. You’re so edgy and rugged. Maybe if he asked Nathan would let you do a side project with him. 

**_Swkisgaar:_** When he heard you sing for the first time, he was enticed. He knew you had some kind of potential but wasn’t expecting this. Looks and appearance didn’t concern him nor did it mislead his judgement. He’s not entirely on board of making a solo career or music with you but He does like to practice his cords with you there singing along. 

_**Toki:**_ Was immediately hooked when you sung. It was like listening to an Angel’s lullaby. He’ll definetly use your voice to his advantage, but in a good way! If he’s laying on your lap, Toki would ask you to sing him to sleep, much to your slight annoyance. Or if he’s in the mood to do some karaoke he’ll drag you along to a club and do songs with him. 

_**Muderface:**_ As he heard you sing, he got inspired. This was the perfect voice for some of his songs for planet piss! He didn’t have to go through the trouble of finding someone! You were his S/O which made it even better! Not only does your tough apperance go along side his image of Planet Piss but your attitude goes along with it! He immediately signs you along on Planet Piss and isn’t afraid to share his song ideas with you!

 _ **Bonus round Magnus:**_ Was allured to your voice. You didn’t say much and your rugged looks didn’t seem like you would be approachable. But damn your voice can sing. He could use this to his… your advantage.The two of you could start a band. Sure it wouldn’t beat Dethklok, nothing beats them. But it would be money in their pockets and get out of living in obscurity. 


	4. Charles and YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Aaa since asks are open I’ll bite! Charles x Reader? Maybe one where he’s secretly a softie but only for His Girl aksksk

* Charles likes to keep your relationship out of the public eye. Though being part of the Dethklok team doesn’t help. So PDA is completely off the table. As far as the world knows, you’re just an assistant. 

* He keeps his typical stoic persona when around the guys and if you’re present with them too. The guys don’t understand why you interested in a lame robot like him, Charles just seemed so boring and takes out the fun of things, they assume the same if he were in a relationship

* Turns our that isn’t the case at all! He’s actually pretty shy and timid around you, at least starting out. You were a intern who got lucky for the position of an assistant. 

* Charles likes to keep it classy, and also throw in a few twist here and there. He’ll take you out to steakhouse dinners, maybe a movie premier or two, and sometimes go-karting. Yes Go-karting. You usually win but that’s because he lets you.

* One time you caught him Rapping to himself, he got so embarrassed he didn’t speak to you for a week!

*The boys have found him to be a bit of a softie to you whether its some hidden PDA, or a sweet compliment, etc. They actually got very jealous and at first were planning against you so that they can have Charles be nice to them too! But they saw how happy he was, even if it was behind closed doors so they decided to ignore it

* He’ll take you to Ikea with him to by more lamps that the boys (Mainly Toki and Pickles) destroyed. Yes he didn’t care a


	5. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about Magnus x reader? Maybe the reader finds him when he's dying and looks after him? Maybe even talks him out of it? 
> 
> **Sometimes I do scenarios, but I don't get them as much as imagines.**

You knew this was bad. This whole plan was bad. Couldn’t he see that the masked assassin was only using him as a stupid ass pawn? The fucking prick.The night was dark and damp but you didn’t care. You had to talk to him out of it. Before it was too late. Damn it Magnus.

As you approached the Depths of Humanity the night sky started to glow red. You didn’t pay mind to it until lightening struck inside the building. 

“Shit shit shit!” you kept repeating while running into the building. Only to be greeted by dead bodies, you stepped a few feet into the stupid building only to be blast out by an unseeing force. Knocking you unconscious by the bushes. 

_____________________________________________________________

The world came to you in a daze as you came conscious again. As you rolled over to your side, you saw Magnus in front of you with his backed turned, bleeding from what you assumed to be.. a hole in his back!? 

“M-Magnus!” You called out, groaning as you got up. That wind… or whatever it was knocked you down pretty good. But you had to get up. Magnus was hurt. 

Magnus had a knife in his hand. Was his wounds self inflicted? Oh god you hoped he wasn’t doing what you thought he was doing. Quickly as you could, you stumbled onto your feet before lunging at him from behind. Magnus looked back at you in shock and disbelief. Where the hell did you come from?

“You asshole..” You muttered. A little too angry to cry but you felt those tears forming in your eyes. “Why don’t you ever listen?”

Magnus hands were shaking from shock. Not only from the blood loss but the fact you were hear, and fucking stopping him from committing seppku.

“Y/N.. I…. I..” He was lost for words before he fell unconscious from the blood loss. You slouched down as you held on to him, not afraid if the tears are rolling down your face. Pulling out your phone you call a friend of yours who was a nurse. Once you made emergency arrangements, you hung up and held Magnus close. 

“I know.. you’re an idiot.”

_______________________________________________________________

Magnus woke startled at his new surroundings. Where was he? Did he die? Was seeing you just a dream? Sitting up, he looked over to the person next to him. It was you relaxing in the chair, not bothered that he finally woke up. He let out a dissapproving sound before looking away. Only wincing at the pain in the middle of his chest. The last thing he wanted to hear was one of you’re “You were wrong a long and I was right!” speeches after his suicidal attempt. When you didn’t say anything the injured man sighed. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked quietly, almost like he didn’t want to be heard. You looked up from the article you were reading. 

“What? Saved your life?” You replied, tilting your head slightly. “You made lots of mistakes Magnus. But nothing worth dying over.” 

Magnus felt a bit of rage in him. And a bit of… guilt?

“Mistakes?! Mistakes Y/N?!” Magnus winced as his raising his voice cause him pain. “I nearly killed them Y/N! I-I didn’t want anyone to die! But he.. He had other plans. A-and..” Magnus paused. Would you believe him in what he saw? Honestly he couldn’t believe it himself, but they were gods… Dethklok were literally gods!

But you let him stop there. Shaking your head before you spoke. “Look, they didn’t die ok? I know you didn’t want anyone to die. That asshole wanted to use you Magnus. I tried to tell you so many times but you never listen! Now look where it’s gotten you! A hole in your chest and now back to square one.” You huffed. 

Magnus held his glare. He decided he’ll hold his information.. for now. “Yeah… back to square one..” He muttered mainly to himself. Gently he laid him back down to the bed. Not without hissing in pain. You’re eyes soften at his figure. 

“Just.. rest up ok? We’ll worry about it later.”


	6. Gothic but timid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How would the band be with a s/o who was really into a goth/death metal aesthetic, but behaved really submissively and shyly?

Nathan: He’s really into the shy and submissive. Maybe it’s the innocent aspect of it or the fact that the two characteristics don’t rarely go together. As much as he likes women who are strong and independent, it’s nice to have someone that goes along with his aesthetic and a nice personality. 

Pickles: He would be all over that shit! You look brutal but a real shy cutie underneath? What a deal! You’re definitely his arm candy when the two of you go out. Plus the shyness is sexy as hell.

Skwisgaar. He doesn’t mind the shyness of your personality. Makes it easier to whoo you. Even cuter. He wouldn’t care if you had a goth/death metal aesthetic. It was a plus but not something he paid mind to. It’s your behavior that would drive him wild. 

Toki: He would absolutely adore you! You were so shy and cute on the inside but the outside you were brutals ams fuck! He’ll show you off to everyone he meets! Which would make you even more shy! 

Murderface: Fuck how did he get a girl like you? Your outfits were brutal and metal as fuck yet such a shy personality didn’t really mix. But somehow it works. He’ll brag about you to other people but would never make you feel uncomfortable. He knows what that is like. 

Bonus Magnus: It’s adorable really. But who are you trying to prove here? You had the courage to parade around in those outfits with such confidence, yet act so shyly. He loves that your so submissive though. So easily to manipulate and control. 


	7. Toki asks you out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Toki trying to ask the reader out?
> 
> *Might revised as a scenario in the future*

  * Oh boy Toki his a nervous wreck. 



  * He hasn’t asked someone out before, this was all new to him. But he wants a serious girlfriend and found potential in you!



  * He asked Nathan and Pickles first for their advice, then Murderface. If he went to Skiwsgaar, he would have just told Toki how to please you in bed, which isn’t something he wants… yet. 



  * He’ll look online for help too. Though the advice he gets are from sites like Cosmopolitan or buzzfeed. 



  * Once Toki is confident enough, he’ll go to your house personally. With Flowers and chocolate. 



  * Has the whole scenario planned in his head: What he says, how you’ll react. You’ll become a couple for sure after this! 



  * Once you open the door though, he’s speechless. 



  * Poor kid kept fumbling with his words before he got embarrased and ran off. He did leave the flowers and chocolate though. 



  * You ended up calling him to see if he’s ok and when he wants to plan the date. 




	8. Figure-skating into your hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about Dethklok reactions to learning their s/o is a world champion figure skater?

**_Nathan_** : He’s really impressed. Figure Skating is not an easy talent and You’re the world CHAMPION. He knows it would be cool and brutal if you killed someone with those blades, accident or not. Almost makes him want to try it. Almost. 

**_Pickles_** : He thinks your adorable when you spin around at about 308 rpm and reach up to speeds of 30 mph. It’s just so cute to him! He’s always there for each competition and Drunk. Always drunk but supportive!

 ** _Skwisgaar_** : He isn’t easily impressed at first. So what if you are the worlds Champion? What makes you more speckals then the other giorls? Besides being more graceful and majestic when on and off the ice. He would come visit you and watch during your championship but will be stoic about it. 

**_Toki_** : Wowee! You can do all sorts of twirls and slides! Plus you’re the world Champion!! That’s basically free bragging rights! Whenever the two of you are not busy, He’ll ask you to teach him how to Ice Skate. Then he’ll show you a thing or two on his guitar. 

**_Murderface_** : Psh! He isn’t easily impressed at first. Ice Skating isn’t brutal or pissy at all! But it only takes him one time watching you perform to be in absolute awe. He won’t admit it, at first, but he is proud to have an S/O like you. 

_****Bonus Magnus****_ : Being the world champion to him isn’t what he’s looking for but it still made him kind of relevant to the public? It’s not Dethklok status but that’s not fully the reason he’s dating you. Your little tricks and twirls seem to get him into a little trance, like a snake charmer. He’s brags about you too, but a lot more than Toki does, much to your annoyance. 


	9. Small but Tuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: The boys with a small s/o whom they find out is beefy enough to carry them around

_**Nathan**_ : He mainly hides his true feelings but thinks your completely adorable. He loves that you’re able to pick him up despite your size. And your muscles are a definite turn on. 

_**Pickles**_ : Absolutely adores you! He loves that he’s taller than you! But don’t let that size fool ya. Thinks your muscles are amazing and wished he had some too. Out of all of them, Pickles is the most likely to train with you, and will also support you in bar fights. 

_**Skwisgaar**_ : He doesn’t mind the height or the muscles. Though is impressed that you are strong. The muscles are a nice aesthetic to your small slim frame but isn’t obsessed like everyone else is. Even though you can hold him up, he likes lifting you up more. 

_**Toki**_ : Your abs are just like his! The two of you could be twinsies! He adores your height more than your beefy look. Though he is slightly taller, he loves to pick you up and show off to the others. 

_**Murderface**_. Feels very self-conscious, even more so since dating you. But he;ll never admit it or let you know that. How can something as magnificent are you be with someone as grotesque as him? The others tease him for being so fat and gross while having a pretty small yet perfectly fit girl. You tell him to ignore them and whenever he’s ready, you’ll let him train with you. 

B _ **onus Magnus**_ : Can use your strength to his advantage, Doesn’t really mind the height, its adorable and misleading. Basically the brain and the brawn pairing, though you weren’t lacking in the intelligence area. To your annoyance you mostly fight his battles for him. 


	10. Otaku fanatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: So.. How would Dethklok would react to someone who is an Otaku ?

**Nathan** : He wouldn’t mind it at first. It wasn’t really brutal enough for him to get into at the time, but it was something you enjoyed so he wasn’t gonna put you down for that, even if it was kinda lame. Though as the relationship grew, he eventually started to watch a few series with you. He’ll never get to your level of Otaku-ness but he does think the hardcore 80′s anime were pretty brutal. 

**Pickles** : He’s was kinda of annoyed to begin with. It was anime this, manga that, figurine this. It was getting old real quick but he does enjoy spending time with you, just wouldn’t talk to you about the Otaku stuff. He does think the figurines are cool though. Especially the naughty ones. 

**Skwisgaar** : Like Pickles he isn’t fully into the Otaku stuff. If anything it would be more towards the hentai side of things. Naughty Body pillows, perverted figurines, and watching hentai videos with you are what he’s truly interested in. If you’re into it he likes the naughty cosplays too. 

**Toki** : Probably the only innocent one who likes other genres than hentai and gore fest. He genuinely likes to watch anime with you, especially the cute ones. He’ll go the extra step and even cosplay with you! He also thinks the Lolita style is adorable, so major plus if you are into the Lolita fashion style. 

**Murderface** : Why would he be into that weeb shit?? Aren’t cartoons for babies?? Why are you so obsessed with the lame stupid cartoons from a different country? (We all know deep down inside William is the biggest Otaku of them all and he will eventually open up to you about it, but would rather keep it a secret.) 

**Bonus Magnus** : Is more of a casual fan that mainly enjoys the popular ones. Not much of a manga reader but you help keep him up to date. Sometimes he’ll hold your obsession over your head, you want to go to a convention? Well you gotta do something for him first. 


	11. Focus on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hi can u do a headcancon please of the band and thier parents r visting them and thier s/o makes them look at them and is like don’t worry about them just look at me they’ll leave soon

**Nathan** : He didn’t have any issues with his dad, hell he’s the only one who fucking loves his dad! But his mom is always nagging and pondering about his life and it makes him want to gauge his eyes out. He was growling and frustrated, but once you place your hand on his cheek to make him look at you.. it made him eerily… calm. It creeped him out how you can make him so calm so easily. Though secretly he likes it. 

**Pickles** : He was having a bad panic attack. His mom was still nagging about _**Seth’s**_ success, his dad still thinks he belong in a trash, and Seth is asking about _loaning_ money. He bolted into the hallway where he took out his hidden inhaler. He didn’t even notice you following him out. It wasn’t until he felt you hands on his back and cheek with a concern look on your face. It was odd to have someone care for him like this after all these years. It felt.. nice. He then wrapped his arm around your shoulder and gave a peck on your nose

 **Skwisgaar** : He loathed everytime she came by. Always flirting with every dick she sees, even knowing when he’s there and unwilling watching.He just wanted to practice more, to be faster than before. He sat on his bed, strumming away as fast as he could, not even noticing you walking in and sitting beside him. When you leaned on him while cupping his cheek, saying it would be ok, it put him in a slight ease. He gave a soft hum before leaning into your touch. 

**Toki** : It’s been awhile since Father’s death. And Mother hasn’t spoken to him since then too, but neither has he. He was always in this limbo state whenever she came over. He wouldn’t move, or talk, or even eat for days until she left. And it has gotten you worried sick. You tried everything just to make him move. Waving your hands in front of him, shaking his arm. You were about to give up but decied to try and cup his cheeks. Titling your head to the side, you hoped it would snap him out of his trance. When he did came to, he didnt even realize you were in front of him. His cheeks were warmed by your touch. Smiling he pulled you into a hug, thanking you for being there and caring so much for him. 

**Murderface** : He hated when his family came over the most. All his grandma wanted was to be compensated for all the hellish years raising him. And he hated her even more for that. He slammed the door that lead out of the living room where everyone was. Her nagging while chewing on fucking food was gonna make him sick, and want to strangle her! You were coming back from the kitchen when you noticed him leave in a rather grumpier mood. You followed him without him knowing until you grabbed his hand. Out of shock, and not knowing it was you, he gave you a glare before he soften his expression realizing it was you. You held his hand while cradling his check, letting him know the visit isnt going to last long. He gave a hmpf, blushing hard while turning away from your touches, crossing his arms while stating of course it won’t. He wouldn’t admit it but he adored you caring so much about him. And sometimes it scared him that you cared so much. 

**Bonus Magnus** : The man in the shadows was pacing. Of course this is going to work, it had to work. It was the only way to show them how fucked up they are without him. This had to of work otherwise.. He didn’t even want to think about it. You watch as the bitter man before you paced around the shitty motel mumbling about his plans. Sometimes it worried you how much he thought about ruining Dethklok. It wasn’t healthy.. but it did make him get by day by day. Sigh you stood up, he clearly wasn’t phased as he continued to pace. You stood in his way before clasping your hands on his cheeks, making sure his attention was only on you. Looking into his eye, you gave a smile. “It will work, you always tend to over think. Now come lay down with me, you’re gonna make a hole in the carpet.” He hated that you were right sometimes. He gave a sigh before kissing your palm and following your lead. 


	12. Head over heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I'm such a sucker for this sorta thing, could we have headcanons on the band realizing that they've fallen hard for their s/o? 💖💖

**_Nathan_** : For him, all the girls he’s so called “dated” where just things. Someone to play around with mainly sexually and show off to the press and the boys. Nothing really more than that. But you.. You were different. He actually wanted to do things with you besides getting blowjobs and taking you to red carpeted events. He oddly enjoyed doing mundane jack off things with you whether it’s cooking or having you in the recording room in silence as he goes over the next album. It was then that you had to stay behind has the band had to do a gig in Syria, and actually be apart from you for this amount of time made him realize that he’s falling for you.

 ** _Pickles_** : It didn’t take that much for Pickles to fall for you. You were pretty charming and witty, it was easy to get along with you and chill. You were just so fun to be around, the two of you would always drink or smoke together and just have a great time. You did work alot and it was starting to become concert season soon so the physical interactions have been a few inbetween. But that doesn’t make him stop thinking about you. Sure the two of you facetimed or texted each other, but when it stopped, all his thoughts were about you. It was then he came to a realization that his life isn’t just about booze and drugs and fucked up family members. It had you in it and it made him realize that he was madly in love with you. 

**_Skwisgaar_** : The two of you had been intimate since well.. Almost immediately meeting each other. Though it was a different kind of intimacy that got him head over heels for you. The fact you were caring and kind. Usually he wasn’t the type to have pillow talks after a few rounds, but eventually he looked forward to them, especially with you. The way you take care of him in ways his mother would never have is something new to him but he truly does appreciate it. Though the moment he realized was when he was sick. Instead of staying away from him, you took care of him when he needed it most.

 _ **Toki**_ : Out of the band, Toki was the easiest to fall in love with you. You were enjoyable to be around and the other bandmates liked you as well! Which is kind of a hard feat. It’s nice to finally have someone to talk to and not be little him and have common interests. He loved everything about you! Your smile, your laugh, the way you color books with him. It was through his adoration of you that he realized he was truly in love you. 

_**Murderface**_ : Murderface is more likely of the band to fall hard for his s/o first and the quickest. It was when the two of you were hanging out in this medieval room, talking about medieval history and how brutal it was to live in that timeline. He looked at you while you were looking over a mace, that’s when he realized. He didn’t have to bribe you to be with him, and while with you, he didn’t have any thoughts of insecurities. He could be himself around you and not be worried that you would run off. You were here to stay with him, which got him falling for you hard.

 ** _Bonus Magnus_** : Magnus is the hardest member and most likely the one to take the longest out of the group. It would take a lot to get through his heart, after being “mistreated” left from right. He wouldn’t trust you at first and always planned 2 steps ahead of you as if he was ready for a betrayal. After that he would begin manipulate you for his own gain, to make sure you were going to be his and only his. But his manipulations started to wear off and you stayed by him, supporting him in everything he does because you genuinely loved him.. He starts to trust you, and manipulating, telling lies just so you can stay by his side and believe him ceased. When your support was genuine, that’s when he fell hard for you. 


	13. Basic Bitch Magnus HC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: these imagines are really really good, and it's so good to know you write Magnus as well ❤❤ could we maybe get some thoughts on what dating him would include?

  * Actually knowing him before he joined Dethklok. Back in the college days before the two of you dropped out.
  * You were his best friend, and #1 supporter. And you are the only one he full trust. 
  * You're not a music kind of person but you do appreciate his talent.
  * Out of anyone you were the easiest to manipulate. He convinced you that all your other friends were jealous of the two of you and that you didn’t need friends like that. 
  * He liked to have you all to himself. 
  * You’ve seen his ugly side and it can get pretty scary. But it doesn’t happen often as he usually has everything calm and calculated. 
  * When it’s just the two of you he can actually be genuinely nice. Magnus truly does care for you. 
  * He’ll never hurt you psychically. Emotional abuse sure, but he knows if he ever hit you, you’ll never come back, which is one of his fears. 
  * You’re basically his last bit of sanity after he was kicked out by Dethklok. The tiny hope he held on to. 
  * After he was kicked out, Magnus went straight to you. Of course he didn’t tell you everything, he needs you to be on his side. 
  * Something he enjoys a lot is to lay his head in your lap and just talk as you play with his hair. It’s very relaxing to him.
  * He doesn’t kiss often but when it does it’s passionate and most likely lead to make out sessions yeah!!!
  * The two of you lived in a crappy one bedroom apartment. Which made Magnus more resentful towards Dethklok
  * Oddly enough he likes to tickle you. Tickling is a form a torture and he’s not technically hurting you. 
  * Isn’t much of a hand holder. Magnus would rather wrap his arms around you whether its your shoulders or waste. A more assertive statement of dominance
  * He’s very much likes to cuddle. 
  * He tends to be forgetful about birthday’s and anniversaries, but manages to give meaningful gifts. 
  * Has a tendacy to overthink EVERYTHING. And is extremely jealous when others look upon or talk to you. Whether its friends, family, co workers, even strangers. You’re _**his**_ , and he won’t let anyone take you by any means. 
  * He pretty much controls your life in every way but he has a good way of hiding it or not making it as bad as it seems. Like where you work, what times you should suggest to be working at, what to do on days off. 
  * When your attention is all on him he truly feels powerful and loved.
  * Should he had stayed in the band and the two of you were still together, He would definitely be a better boyfriend, finally giving you the life that you deserve. 




	14. Sexy Costumes

**Nathan** : He would absolutely love to flaunt you off. The outfit you wore was a sexy nurse with skirt that barely covers anything. So what if other men see, He’s the one that gets to go home with you and see what’s underneath. Though being carefree doesn’t always mean being smart. If any man were to touch you, even if you thought it was innocently, he would be there in an instant to punch the guy into a pulp. 

**Pickles** : This boi will not leave your site for an instant! He wants to make sure that you are ok and not taken advantage of. You were wearing a red latex devil suit that showed off your assets very well. You might as well be naked at this point. If the men at the party ever tried to touch you in anyway, he would swat their hands away and assert his dominance as your boyfriend. 

**Skwisgaar** : He would be slightly jealous. Knowing that you’re not intentionally seeking out attention like this does but his mind at ease. The costume of choice Very revealing nun where if you went to church like that was an easy ticket to hell. The men at the party were starting to flirt with you, which meant nothing as he was quite a flirt-er too. But if they were getting too handsy, he would quickly snatch you away and close to him. 

**Toki** : This innocent boi doesn’t know what he’s in for. You looked so cute in your Kitty cat outfit. Even though the top barely covered anything and the shorts were way up your ass. He’s also carefree at first, knowing you would never intentionally hurt him or try to seek out other male gazes. However, as they were walking by, someone grabbed your ass and made you squeal. That was enough to send him into a murderous rage and beat the shit of the guy who laid a hand on you. 

**William** : Is the most insecure and jealous of them all. Why do you have to wear such a scandalous outfit? Were you trying to seek attention from elsewhere? While he was kinda hurt, you remained at his side the whole time. Though that sexy school girl outfit brought some unwanted stares, which of course you didn’t mind. When they started to get grabby, he would yell at them to back off. Though only to retreat a bit if the men showed aggression. 

**Bonus Magnus** : This boy just reeks of jealousy. He does not let you out of his sight nor stray too far away from him. Your Harley Quinn outfit left little for the imagination, He was sure if you bent a certain way or even breathed that costume would easily come off. Something he wouldn’t mind but not out in public like this. Some drunken idiot thought it was ok to grab you without your consent. Let’s just say in the end that guy won’t be using his hands for awhile.


	15. Yandere! Nathan

**Yandere! Nathan HC.**

  * Ohhh boy what have you gotten yourself in to? 



  * Nathan can be scary enough with his unpredictability but add that with jealousy and rage is even scarier. 



  * Once he laid his eyes on you at the concert, especially when you came backstage with the other groupies/contest winners, you lost the game before it could even begin.



  * When he does finally talk to you everything seems normal, kinda awkward self.



  * This boy will learn everything about you and he has the time and tools to do it. Everyone would think it was cute that he was looking up information about you. Maybe to surprise you with. 



  * What they don’t know is that he’s obsessing over you and he hides that well. 



  * After months of what seemed like “courting” he invites you to live at Mordhaus. 



  * The band gets kinda excited as they have someone new to talk and pal around with but Nathan keeps a watchful eye on you from a far. 



  * No one else should get close to you but HIM. 



  * If the band or any klokateer gets too friendly He’ll lock you in his room for days. And possibly kill the klokateer. Oppsie



  * As much as you would like your own space and freedom, he says he’s doing this to “Protect you” or “For your own good.” 



  * So your friends and family... You’ll never see or talk to them again. 



  * He does wed you, but it was only between you and him as well as Charles. Since he only trust charles around you. 



  * The rest of the band didn’t attend but once they noticed the rings they were kinda jealous they weren’t invited. 



  * He will keep you out of the public eye. You are not to be seen with him or at all. He’ll take off the wedding ring when out in the public. 



  * Should they be on tour or out recording another album underwater you are either to stay in his room or on the bus. 



  * When he is with you he is quite caring. 



  * He’ll hold you close in bed and whisper sweet words to calm you down. 



  * Buy things you want, though with his approval. Animals are off the list as nothing can have your love. Him and him alone can have it. 



  * You are his most precious doll. And he will never lose you. He’ll make sure of that. 




	16. Murderface HC

_Because why not? Also he needs some love ;3;_

  * When going into this relationship, just expect that you would be doing most of the initiation of things and a lot of body reading. . 



  * The first probably months he will be extremely self-conscious. Why do they like me? What does a grotesche man like me do to deserve them? Why be with someone asch ugly as me? And he’ll probably get some teasing from the band at first. 



  * Just reassure him that you’re not here on a dare, or paid in anyway. You’re genuinely here for him. And that just makes him into a sobbing mess. 



  * After that he’s more trusting of you and himself. Though still extremely shy and quite unsure what to do. During this time he seeks the band’s help with the relationship. As usual they are no help. Either making fun of his lack of knowledge in the relationship department or just flat out explain how to whoo you in bed. 



  * Eventually he went to Dick Knubbler for advice. Slightly better than what the band was telling him. 



  * He’ll make reservations and take you to a fancy restaurant. Of course he offers to pick you up. It gives him the opportunity to show off one of his classic cars from his collection. 



  * The two of you had a blast! He was surprised that you actually laughed at his jokes sincerely. 



  * Since that date he feels more comfortable around you. Though he’s still a work in progress when it comes to his insecurities. 



  * You were the first to kiss him. It as on the one year anniversary which happened to be on 4th of July. 



  * He took you to one of the cliffs' side to watch the fireworks from Mordhaus. 



  * Feeling like it was the right time to do it, as he was watching the fireworks you gave him a kiss. 



  * Because if you asked you would never get a straight answer. 



  * The first kiss was messy but that’s ok. You’ll teach him how to be a better kisser along the way. 



  * Even as the years go by, he won’t admit to it but he’ll still be shy and bashful around you. 




	17. Spells and Curses

**Reaction to S/O being a witch**

**Nathan** : _Satanic Witch_ : He’s in awe that you’re a witch. He has a bazillion questions for you Like if you have met satan himself (so has he but it wasn’t as cool as you meeting satan) Or if he can help you with a ritual. Nathan would also ask if he can use some chants or spells in his songs. Though after the whole Troll incident, you just give him gibberish. However you do use your spells to not only worship Satan but do his biddings. Being Nathan’s S/O gives you perks as you tend to use the leftover bodies from concerts for your rituals and spells. 

**Pickles** : _Chaos Witch_ : He’s pretty chill that you’re a witch.He has faith in you 100%. Being a Chaos witch, your spells focus on the specific outcome of certain aspects. The spells you cast not only good fortune to yourself but Pickles as well. Should he overdose with drugs or nearly have his liver fail due to his alcoholism your magic is there to save him.

**Skwisgaar** : _Music Witch_ : You might be the most powerful witch here. As a music witch you can not only heal the mind, body and soul but also manipulate emotions through music. Skwisgaar is very impressed with your skills and you tend to help him with his. If his awful mother is ever around and he’s strumming his guitar, you will help him ease his stress with the own music he’s producing. He also helps you with your rituals by providing the music from his guitar.

**Toki** : _Animal Witch_ : He is in awe that you’re a witch! He always believed witches were real. And what is even better is that you’re an animal witch! Animals tend to die a lot around Toki. Using your spells you can conjure up Toki’s pets that passed. Though they are more zombie-like than their original state. Nonetheless he still loves and appreciates you. Though is slightly weirded out when you use animal bones, skin, feathers and hair to do the rituals. 

**Murderface** : _Bone Witch_ : Out of the lot, William is the most skeptical that you are an actual witch. Though low key kinda thinks it’s cool but would never admit it. You mainly take bones from leftover concerts or the trail of death Toki seems to leave behind. Again he’s skeptical as you don’t kill anything, though it is against the code of bone magick. You use the energy from the bones you collect to better your own or Murderface’s. You make him charms or jewelry out of bones you harness the energy of. Also you are able to communicate with the spirit of the bones, and if they tend to be a Murderface fan you’ll definitely let him know. 

**Magnus** : _Equo Witch_ : Think of an Equo Witch as a Karma witch. Something that is definitely up Magnus’ alley. Your work coincides with curse work and energy manipulation. And maybe a little bit of hexing. As much as he does love you, Magnus will definitely use you as part of his plan of revenge on Dethklok. Your magic requires more faith and concentration than the others as there isn’t really a physical attribute unless you somehow got a strand of hair or a personal item of theirs; which would make your ritual 100x easier.But with them being the biggest and hardest band to get close to, you make due by focusing any karma or bad omens your way and bounce them towards the boys. You pretty much agree with Magnus’ views on the band and as you love him, you would want to help him out as well. He’s _lucky_ to have you.


	18. I like him more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! If requests are still open can I get Toki and Skwisgaar reacting to the reader confessing that he/she/they like Toki more then Skwisgaar. Thanks so much ^^"

_**“I.. I like you both!”** _

The Two Scandinavians looked at you with total surprised. Skiwsgaar was slightly shocked but held his face neutral. As Toki’s face became slightly red out of shyness. 

“Okays, so’s?” The tall blonde said, slightly annoyed that your feelings for him and Toki are equally the same. He crossed his arms and shifted his body towards you. “Buts I wants to know which ones yous likes betters.” He said with such confidence. Of course it would be him, how can anyone one resist him? But he wanted to hear those sweet words come out of your mouth. 

“That’s no fair Skwisgaar, she ams likes us boths fairs and square.” The younger dethklok member. He pouted at the Swede as he grabbed your arm, pulling you closer to him. Skwisgaar gets all the lady friends and for once he was jealous that you also had feeling for him. Just once he wanted you to see him as more. 

Your eyes darted back and forward between the two guitarist. You really didn’t want to hurt the others feelings, knowing quite how sensitive they are even if they don’t realize it. 

“W-well…” You stuttered, being put in the spot light made you even more nervous than before! The mix of fear and anxiety made your stomach flutter with butterflies as the heat on your cheeks start to get hotter. 

“Ah it’s ams Okays Y/N. No needs to be shys around us.” Skwisgaar reassured you, wrapping a lengthy arm around your shoulder to pull you closer to him. Causing you to fluster more. “There is, how dos you says?… No hards feelings?” 

You blurted out a name, however it came out as a mumble as both boys didn’t hear you.

“What dids you says Y/N?” Toki asked, waiting for your response. Skwisgaar waited as well. 

“T-Toki!” You blurted out loud, your face red with embarrassment. Skwisgaar gave a look of shock and disgust as Toki pulled you away from the blonde and closer to him, hugging you instantly. “Ha! In your face Skwisgaar! She likes me mores than you! HAHA!” Toki laughed as he hugged you. 

Bitter and a bit sad, Skwisgaar hid true feelings with a scoff. “Whatevers. I don’t need to be heres as you are lovely dovey with each others.” He sneered while he grabbed his guitar, making a hasty exist. You felt bad as you watched him leave bitterly. Though snuggled in Toki’s cuddle, you knew you had to make it up to the Swede. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in submitting a request! Please do so from my tumblr blog: imagine-dethklok-scenerios.tumblr.com :)


End file.
